Until then
by little-chocolatecosmos
Summary: Takes place 500 years in the past AU. Gintoki is the king of his nation and one fateful day he encounters a woman from a nearby town. Will he ever see her again? (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Court attendants were yelling out for the king, trying to look for him.

"Have you found Gintoki-sama yet?" a man asked.

"We're so sorry! We haven't found him yet Lord Katsura!"

Katsura started rubbing his temples. "Seriously he's such a pain in the ass. Where could he have run off to this time?!"

On the other hand Gintoki changed into commoner's clothes and snuck out of the palace. He always felt so stuffy being in the palace all the time so he often snuck out. He was walking down the busy streets of a town nearby the capital and saw merchants trying to sell goods. He liked being surrounded by the lively atmosphere of the town than being in a suffocating palace. He was too absorbed in the atmosphere, he didn't notice a man stretching his legs out and tripped over it. As he was falling he grabbed onto something soft and crashed down onto the ground with the person he grabbed onto.

"Ouch…" His face was buried in between two big soft mounds. His right hand was on one of the mounds and he started sweating. He squeezed the mound, "T-This is…"

"What do ya think yer doin'?!" The woman headbutted him off of her and stood up.

 _Holy crap this woman is strong!_ Gintoki was back on the ground on his back, without a cushion this time. He grunted and put his hand to his head. He stood up and saw the woman responsible for causing head pain. Once he got a good look his eyes widened. _Oh...Damn she's a gorgeous one…_. In front of him was a shorter young woman. She had shoulder length blonde hair, the prettiest violet eyes, and had two scars on her face. Scars were looked down upon in society. Women were expected to be "blemish-free" and "scar-free" for nobles and royalties like himself. If anything, the scars made her look even more beautiful. He felt an instant attraction to her. His train of thought got distracted when he heard her talk.

"Well? What do ya got ta say 'bout yerself?"

People started crowding around them and started whispering to each other about what could've possibly happened. _Crap we've attracted a crowd. This isn't good for me. I could get noticed by someone._

The woman noticed that he became wary of the crowd. It looked as if he was trying not to stand out. "Shall we talk somewhere more private?" she asked.

 _She noticed I don't want to be seen. She's a nice girl, she really is a nice girl._ "Uh, yeah. I'd appreciate that."

The two of them decided to stand at the side of the main road that was bustling with the townspeople. She turned around and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Look lady I tripped over someone's leg and then I grabbed onto your breast and fell. Big deal."

The woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is touchin' someone's breast no big deal ta ya?"

Gintoki rubbed the back of his neck. "Since you word it like that, you make me sound like a pervert. Look if it's an apology you want. I apologize. How can I make it up to you? You want expensive silk, money, hairpins, what is that you want? I can get you anything."

The woman glared at him. "Do ya think monetary values will automatically make everythin' okay?"

"Isn't that what women usually want?"

The woman scoffed at him. "Not everyone wants somethin' from someone. I don't have tha time ta be dawdlin' 'round with ya so I accept yer apology." She turned around to continue to go her way before the incident. Gintoki held onto her arm to stop her. She looked at him. "What do ya want? I said I accept yer apology. Let mah arm go."

"Wait. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah I heard ya an' I said I accept yer apology."

 _I want to see her again._ "Can I have your name?"

She freed her arm from his hand. "Ya don't needa know. Good day ta ya sir." She turned back around and disappeared back into the crowd.

She left him speechless. He watched her disappear into the crowd and out of his sight. He had never felt this way with a woman before. Sure he's had women entertain him but it was solely for entertainment and nothing more to him. After everything that had happened between them, he didn't feel like being outside anymore. He made his way back to the palace.

-x-

Katsura was walking back and forth in the palace waiting for Gintoki to come back. "Just watch when he comes back." As he was walking around he finally saw Gintoki coming back. "Gintoki!"

There was no answer from Gintoki. He was too zoned out and hadn't realized his personal advisor (and childhood friend) was calling out to him.

"Earth to Gintoki!" Katsura yelled into his ear.

"OW. ZURA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"ZURA JANAI KATSURA DA. You skipped your duties again today Gintoki! You are the king of this nation. Where the hell did you run off to this time?!"

"Cut me some slack. I just needed a breather."

"Well it's time to attend the meeting come on."

During the meeting Gintoki's thought was distracted with the woman. He kept thinking about her and didn't really pay attention to the meeting. Katsura noticed that he really hasn't been participating in the meeting and let out a sigh. He decided to just stop the meeting and reschedule it for another day. After everyone left, he stood in front of Gintoki. Gintoki didn't even notice the meeting stopped and that people left. Katsura waved his hand in front of his eyes but there was no response.

"Gintoki you're being really off today."

"Huh? Oh? What? When did the meeting end?"

Katsura sighed. "What is up with you today? You've never been this distracted before."

"It's nothing. I'm just going to relax for the rest of the day. When are we holding the meeting again?"

"It's up to you. I told them that you'll reschedule for another day."

"Next week. Reschedule it to next week."

"Next week?! That long?"

Gintoki got up and lazily waved his hand at Katsura. "Yeah and also send over sweets to my room."

-x-

The woman made it back to a big brothel. The brothel was busy with courtesans buzzing around getting ready to serve their guests for the night.

A pretty woman with raven black hair and blue eyes approached the woman with her cane and greeted her. "Welcome back Tsukuyo."

"Sorry I took so long Hinowa. Did anythin' happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing happened. Tsukuyo you don't have to worry about being gone. You always work hard to protect us, it's okay to come a little late."

Tsukuyo shook her head. "I disagree Hinowa. I don't want what happened ta ever happen again."

Hinowa let it slide and decided to change the topic. "What held you up today?"

"Ah some man bumped inta me."

 _A man?!_ Hinowa raised an eyebrow. "A man is it? Do you know who he is?"

Tsukuyo waved her hand back and forth. "No, I don't know who he is nor do I ever wanna see him again. I'm gonna go on duty."

Hinowa slightly frowned at Tsukuyo while she walked away. "Jeez that girl. I wish she would relax for once and find a nice man. I don't want her to stay here protecting us for the rest of her life."

"Hinowa-san!" a courtesan called out to her.

"Ah Ikumatsu-san what is it?"

"Fuji-sama is requesting for your company tonight."

"Ah is that so? I'll be right there."

"Very well." Ikumatsu bowed and disappeared.

Hinowa looked at the direction that Tsukuyo walked and let out a sigh. "Such a difficult one that one." Then she proceeded to get ready to entertain her guest.

Tsukuyo was patrolling the huge brothel to make sure everything was under control. She was a courtesan also but she's never provided services nor has she ever been in any of the rooms. Instead, it was her duty to guard and protect the women of this place. She took her job seriously and would do everything in her power to protect everyone. A young boy ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Tsukuyo-nee welcome back!"

Tsukuyo smiled at the young boy and ruffled his hair. "Heya Seita I'm back."

"Where's kaa-chan?"

"I just saw her before but she's probably gettin' ready ta serve guests."

"Are you working already?"

"Yeah. What were ya doin' Seita?"

"Me? I was helping out in the kitchen!"

"That's nice of ya ta do. What will ya be doin' now?"

"Well...I was hoping you'd allow me to tag along on patrolling Tsukuyo-nee..." He averted his eyes from her, worried she might say no because things could get dangerous at any given time.

She noticed how he wanted to tag along badly and smiled. "Ya can come along Seita."

He looked up to her with a huge smile on his face. "Really Tsukuyo-nee?!"

"'Course ya can. I'll protect ya from any danger." The two of them patrolled the brothel together for the night.

* * *

*A/N: I'm back with a new story y'all! I have a broad idea of what I want to do but still not 100% Hope y'all enjoy this new story. I appreciate every read and review.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama. Everything belongs to Sorachi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been almost an entire week since Gintoki last saw Tsukuyo. For the past six days, everyday he disguised himself and stood in the sidelines to look out for her. Today was the last day he was able to look out for her, since he was going to be busy with the duties he neglected. He was sitting looking out for her and thought about the day they met. _Her boob was really squishy and big. I can't stop thinking about it and her._ He looked at his right hand and made the groping motion. He let out a huge yawn while looking at the road with a bored expression. _Crap. I think I slept too late last night. I just might pass out right here._ Gintoki tried his best to stay awake but eventually fell asleep.

-x-

"Let's see this should be all." Tsukuyo was walking around buying ingredients that Ikumatsu requested for. Little by little rain started pouring out of nowhere. Everyone was running to take shelter but she didn't mind walking in the rain. As she was walking, she noticed a man with familiar silver hair sleeping on the side. There was a roof shielding him but little bit of rain still hit him. She walked up to him and noticed he was knocked out. _He looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep. I wonder why he's here._ Gintoki shivered in his sleep and this didn't go unnoticed by her. "What kinda idiot sleeps out in tha open?" She took off her haori and put it on him and walked away.

An hour later Gintoki woke up from his nap. The rain had stopped pouring and the sun was finally out. He stretched out his arms and noticed a haori fell onto his lap. He held up the haori and inspected it with a smirk. "A haori huh? I wonder whose it could be." He clenched onto the haori. "It was nice of her to finally show up, though I believed she would. It's a shame I missed her." He stood up and stretched the rest of his body out. He looked up towards the sky with a smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again." He walked back to the palace in a good mood with her haori in his hand.

-x-

"Tsukuyo-san you're drenched!"

"Yeah it started rainin' outta nowhere. Here are tha ingredients ya needed Ikumatsu-san." Tsukuyo handed over the ingredients to her.

"Thank you so much. Let me go get you a cloth to dry yourself up with." Ikumatsu quickly ran to get Tsukuyo a cloth and came back out. She handed the cloth over to her. "Here you go."

"Thank ya." Tsukuyo put the cloth over her head and gently rubbed her wet hair.

"Say Tsukuyo-san didn't you walk out with a haori on? You could've shielded yourself with it. Where is it?"

"Ah that? There was someone who needed it more than I did."

Ikumatsu looked at her with a confused expression and was going to ask her what happened but got distracted by two courtesans who screamed with excitement. The two courtesans saw them and ran up to them.

"Hey Ikumatsu-chan, Tsukuyo-chan did you hear?" one of the women asked.

"Hah? Hear what?" Tsukuyo asked.

"A fireworks festival is going to be held next month!"

Ikumatsu clasped her hands together. "Really?! This is so exciting!"

"Right? Right? Hinowa-sama said that she's going to give us a day off for that day. She's going to let our guests know in advance. I can't wait to go. Will you two be going also?"

"Yes! I can't wait to go! I'm going to have to visit the seamstress." Ikumatsu said happily.

"I think I'll just stay here an' look after tha place. Hope ya guys have fun though. Well I'm gonna go dry mahself off properly." Tsukuyo waved while walking away.

"Tsukuyo-chan never seems to take a day off, right? It is such a good opportunity to and she's wasting it!"

"I agree!" the other woman said.

Ikumatsu looked at Tsukuyo with a concerned expression on her face. Like Hinowa, she cares deeply about her and would like her to consider her own feelings rather than always putting everyone before herself. _I'm going to have to talk to Hinowa-san about this._

"Well we're going to get ready too. See you around Ikumatsu-chan!" The women parted from her after they exchanged their farewells.

Ikumatsu decided to walk over to Hinowa's room to talk. "Hinowa-san it's me Ikumatsu," she announced in front of her door.

"Come in."

Ikumatsu entered, closed the door after she entered, and sat down across from Hinowa.

"Is there something you need to talk to me about Ikumatsu-san?"

"It's about Tsukuyo-san."

Hinowa had a worried expression on her face. "Did something happen to Tsukuyo?"

Ikumatsu shook her head. "It's not that but more like how can we help her relax. We talked with other women about the fireworks festival and she said she won't be attending."

Hinowa let out a sigh. "That girl honestly. She's too stubborn."

"Why don't we come up with a way where she has to go? Will you be taking Seita?"

"I told Seita I would go with him but I don't know if I can keep up with him."

An idea went off in Ikumatsu's mind. "Why don't we ask Tsukuyo to take him? You can come hang out with us instead."

Hinowa's face lit up with excitement. "That's a great idea Ikumatsu-san. Tsukuyo can't say no to this request."

-x-

Gintoki came back to the palace humming and in a good mood. He saw Katsura waiting for him and walked up. "Yo Zura~"

"Gintoki where have you been?"

"Oh here and there," he replied with a small smile.

Katsura noticed the haori in his hand and facepalmed. "You were busy fooling around with a woman?"

"Oi do you take me for some kind of pervert? I don't fool around with women you know."

"Why is there a haori in your hand then? It certainly isn't yours."

"Long story. Just know that this haori is important. Make sure it's cleaned up nicely and returned to my room." He handed the haori over to Katsura.

"I'm not going to pry any further. I'll make sure it gets cleaned and returned. Let's go to the meeting right now."

Gintoki finally paid attention to the meeting this time. The meeting went smoothly and there were a lot of things discussed. Right before the meeting ended an official brought up a topic that everyone got interested in.

"Your majesty if you don't mind me asking, when are you planning to produce an heir? You are well over the age to have a kid. You should've had a couple by now. Do you need introductions to some nice young women?"

"That's right. If I may can you consider my daughter a candidate?"

"Mine too."

"Mine too Your majesty!"

Gintoki waved his hand back and forth. "I'm not interested."

"But Your majesty!"

"Gintoki-sama will greatly meet up with each of your daughters."

Gintoki glared at Katsura who looked back at him innocently. "Meeting ends here. Everyone leave."

Everyone except for Katsura exited out of the room.

"Zura what was that for?!"

"What do you mean Gintoki? They are right you know. You should consider meeting up with them just to see what they're like. Maybe you'll like one of them too."

"It's a waste of time Zura."

"We're already twenty five years old, Gintoki. We're not getting any younger. You should seriously start building a family. You've always wanted that. You told me how you want a lot of grandchildren too."

"My feelings haven't changed. I just haven't found the right person I have that connection with."

"You're not trying. You expect a woman you'll have an instant connection with to fall from the sky."

Suddenly Gintoki remembered that fateful day he bumped into that woman. "Maybe I have. I'll meet up with them, only if your nagging will stop."

"Hmph you have my word for it Gintoki. I'll let them know and set up dates."

After their conversation Gintoki walked back to his room and saw her haori neatly folded on his bed. He got the haori and lied down. He draped it over himself like a blanket. "Until we meet again mystery woman."

-x-

"Tsukuyo!"

Tsukuyo turned around and saw Hinowa walking towards her. Once she caught up the two of them walked together. Tsukuyo made sure to adjust her pace to Hinowa's.

"What's up Hinowa?"

"You heard about the fireworks festival, right?"

"Mhmm."

"I was wondering if you can look after Seita. You know how energetic he can be. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up with him in the crowd. I don't want him to slow down because of me. Kids should be able to run around and have fun after all."

"That's no problem at all Hinowa. I'll look after Seita. Ya go enjoy tha festival."

"It's a deal then! You don't mind if I get you a kimono do you? The seamstress will be stopping by anytime within the next couple of days!"

"Ah, no, Hinowa ya don't have ta do that."

"I want to! Besides everyone else is dressing up. You'll stick out like a sore thumb if you don't wear something nice. Plus you might be able to find yourself a nice man who'll sweep you off your feet!" she said with a wink.

"H-Hinowa! Ya know I won't ever have feelin's fer a guy. I'm goin' ta stay here an' protect this place until tha day I die."

Hinowa giggled. "Tsukuyo you never know. Love is something you cannot control. It happens at the most unexpected times. You should never be afraid to embrace your feelings. I don't want you living here and protecting us for your entire life you know. I want you to have a life of your own and live life as a normal woman. Tsukuyo, it's okay to put your feelings first. It's okay to have a life of your own. It doesn't make you a selfish person you know. It's only natural."

"Hinowa thank ya but ya know I've already made up mah mind."

Hinowa internally sighed and smiled at her. "Just keep what I said in mind. Thank you for taking Seita. I'll be getting ready now. See you around Tsukuyo and thank you for your hard work as always."

Tsukuyo gave her a small smile. "It's just mah job. Have a safe night." Hinowa waved at her and went to prepare for the night. "Live mah own life huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day of the fireworks festival was finally here. This past month Gintoki met up with the daughters of his officials.

"Gintoki this is the last one. You cannot get on Lady Haruka's bad side at all costs. Lord Abe is a powerful man with a lot of men and money. If you can successfully woo her, it would be beneficial to our country."

"Gyah, gyah, gyah. Zura I will pick out the woman I want to rule this country with by my side. I don't give a damn whether her background would be beneficial for this country. If I love her, she will become my queen."

"As long as you bring back a queen, I won't object. Have you thought about where you will meet with Lady Haruka?"

Gintoki picked his ear. "Just tell her to come to the garden."

"Gintoki did you forget what I just said? You must treat her nicely."

"Do you have a good idea then?"

"I heard some court maids talking about how there's a fireworks festival being held tonight. It would be good for you to take Lady Haruka there and also it'll get you out of the palace. It's a win-win."

"It's only a win that I'm getting out of this place," Gintoki grumbled.

"Come on Gintoki. Lighten up. I heard Lady Haruka is a very feminine and lovely woman. Her beauty makes men turn their heads."

Gintoki rolled his eyes. "Looks won't help, if I don't feel a connection with her."

"I know but beauty is a plus, no?"

Gintoki sighed loudly. "Let's just get this over with."

-x-

Courtesans were squealing with excitement all over the place. They had received their kimonos for the festival and were thinking about what kind of jewelry they should match it with.

"Hey, hey. What if we find a nice man and romance happens?!"

"Stop being ridiculous! As if women like us could ever find love!"

"You never know! Love conquers all. If a man loves you so much, he'll buy your freedom so you can be with him."

"That would be the life wouldn't it?" Then they laughed.

Tsukuyo was leaning against the wall and watching all the women get busy dressing up and gushing about finding romance.

"Tsukuyo."

Tsukuyo turned her head and saw Hinowa. "Hinowa do ya need me fer somethin'?"

She gave her a smile. "Come to my room please." The two of them walked to her room and entered. "Your kimono is ready also." She handed over a neatly folded kimono to her.

"Thank ya Hinowa. I'll try it out right now." Tsukuyo took a good look at the kimono. The kimono was navy blue and embellished with small red flowers. _This is pretty._ She changed into the kimono and presented herself to Hinowa. "I wore it."

Hinowa clasped her hands together. "Oh Tsukuyo! You look so beautiful! Men will surely be chasing after you tonight."

"I have no interest. I'll be takin' good care of Seita."

"While that is important too, please enjoy the festival too. If a good man strikes up a conversation with you, don't be afraid to have a conversation with him."

"I don't know Hinowa…"

"Please Tsukuyo. Listen to me. It's okay to have your own feelings and your own life," she said with a sad expression.

"If it makes ya feel better, I'll think 'bout it."

"Really?! Thank you so much Tsukuyo! Oh hang on I need to bring Ikumatsu-san in!" Hinowa walked out and came back in with Ikumatsu two minutes later. "Let's do this Ikumatsu-san!"

"Alright let's do this!" Ikumatsu agreed.

"Wait, what's goin' on here?"

"Just relax Tsukuyo-san," Ikumatsu said while holding a dark red obi. She put the obi around her and tied it up from behind. Afterwards she sat her down on a chair. Hinowa pulled up a chair in front of Tsukuyo. "Now the real fun begins," Ikumatsu said with a smile.

After about ten minutes the two women were done giving Tsukuyo a makeover. Hinowa held up a bronze mirror in front of her face. Hinowa had put makeup on her lips. She tinted her lips slightly red to make it stand out more but look natural at the same time. Ikumatsu held a mirror from behind and Hinowa matched Ikumatsu's mirror to show how her hair was done. Ikumatsu put her hair in a low loose bun. "I-Is this really me?!"

"Yep," Ikumatsu said proudly. "Oh there's one more thing!" She took out something that was covered in cloth. She unraveled it and put the object in her hair.

Tsukuyo took a good look and saw a beautiful blue flower pin. "It's a really pretty pin. How much did ya spend on this? I'll pay ya back."

"It suits you very well. I saw it in the marketplace and decided to buy it for you. Accept it as a gift please."

"Thank ya Ikumatsu-san."

Hinowa clapped her hands together. "Now that we're all ready shall we get Seita and head to the festival?"

"That sounds great!" Ikumatsu said with a smile.

The three women went and got Seita. The four of them walked to the festival while Seita excitedly chirped about how much fun it was going to be.

-x-

"There she is Gintoki!"

Gintoki sighed. "You know for once I rather stay in the palace and sleep."

Katsura rolled his eyes. "As if you don't do that everyday." Katsura walked up to Haruka with Gintoki lazily trailing behind him. "Lady Haruka?"

"Lord Katsura!" she bowed while giving him a smile.

"I hope you don't mind meeting up here."

"I don't mind at all. It's such an honor to meet with his majesty!"

"Thank you for thinking like that." Katsura walked behind Gintoki and pushed him towards her. "You better make sure things go smoothly!" he whispered into his ear.

Gintoki swatted Katsura away with his hand.

"Your majesty it's an honor to meet you." Haruka deeply bowed.

"Let's not make a scene here. Don't call me your majesty in public, I don't want to get recognized. Just call me Gin-san."

"As you wish Gin-san."

"Well I'm going to get out of here. Enjoy your time together." Katsura ran off leaving the two of them behind.

"Shall we go in Gin-san?"

"I guess."

-x-

"Now I'll be leaving Seita in your care Tsukuyo."

"Ya can leave it ta me. Hinowa, Ikumatsu-san please enjoy tha festival."

"You too," they both replied with a smile.

"Are ya ready ta have fun Seita?"

"I'm ready Tsukuyo-nee!"

As they were about to part ways from Hinowa and Ikumatsu, Hinowa called out to him. "Seita come over here for a second," she said while motioning for him to come over. Seita walked over to his mother and she whispered something into his ear. He gave her a nod and ran back up to Tsukuyo.

"See you around kaa-chan, Ikumatsu ba-chan!" He waved at them while he and Tsukuyo walked away.

Tsukuyo and Seita were walking around taking in the scene of the festival. Everyone was nicely dressed and looking at items to buy or food to eat.

"Is there anythin' ya want Seita? I'll buy it fer ya."

"I want some kakigori [1] but I want to treat you to it Tsukuyo-nee!"

"Hah? It's fine Seita. I'll buy it fer ya."

Seita shook his head. "I want to. I'll go ahead and get in line so take your time!"

Before Tsukuyo could say another word, Seita ran off ahead of her. She just sighed with a small smile and walked after him.

-x-

"I can't wait to get some kakigori for me and Tsukuyo-nee~" Seita said excitedly while speed walking. He picked up the pace and bumped into someone and fell onto the ground on his butt. "O-Ouch..."

"Hey kid watch where you're going!"

Seita looked up and saw a beautiful woman looking back at him in disgust. Next to him was a silver haired man with crimson eyes looking at him. For some reason Seita got the feeling that these people are high class and immediately stood up. He bowed deeply. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh uneducated child! You got my expensive kimono all dirty!" She started to walk ahead and she pushed him from behind really hard while she did. _That's what you get for dirtying my kimono kid._

Seita fell face down and scraped his left knee against a small rock. His knee started bleeding. "O-Ouch..."

The silver haired man walked up to the kid and lifted him up and sat him down on his knee and looked at Seita's knee. "Are you alright kid?"

"Thank you mister."

"Gin-san you don't have to look after that dirty child. Let's go!"

"Seita! Seita!" a voice called out.

Seita looked around in the crowd. "Tsukuyo-nee I'm right here!"

 _Tsukuyo-nee? Is that his guardian?_ "Is that your sister kid?" Gintoki asked.

"Yeah!" Seita got off his knee and stood up. "Thank you for helping me up. I'll be going now." Seita was going to walk back to Tsukuyo but got stopped by the collar by Haruka.

"Where do you think you're going kid? I'm going to have to talk to your sister about manners. You're staying right here."

"Seita!" Tsukuyo finally found Seita being held by the collar by Haruka. "Seita what's goin' on here?" She noticed that his knee was bleeding. "Yer bleedin'!" She ran over to him and got down on one knee. Haruka shoved Seita to Tsukuyo and she held him.

Gintoki couldn't believe his eyes. His mystery woman was right in front of him, as if fate brought them back together again.

Seita hugged Tsukuyo. "Tsukuyo-nee! I-I bumped into the lady and I apologized but she pushed me."

"Those two ugly scars on your face. You must be the infamous shinigami tayuu." She let out a laugh. "I should've known that this brat was some prostitute's younger brother. He has no manners just like you!" Tsukuyo coldly glared at her and made her flinch in fear. "A-A dirty prostitute like you have no right to look at me so boldly! Why don't you go spread your legs for some men!"

Tsukuyo abruptly stood up while maintaining eye contact. "I have every right ta look at ya however I want. Seita apologized fer bumpin' inta ya an' ya pushed him?"

"That brat is lying. When has he ever apologized?!"

"Actually he did. I heard him apologize to you very clearly."

"G-Gin-san!"

Gintoki got up and walked over to the two women and Seita. Tsukuyo was surprised to see him again. He waved his hand at her. "Yo boob lady, we meet again."

"Who are ya callin' boob lady?!" Tsukuyo hurled her kunai at him and it instinctively stuck onto his head.

"G-Gin-san! What did you do you low life?!" she screeched. Haruka walked over to touch Gintoki but he grabbed onto her wrist and stopped her. "Gin-san?"

For some reason he got furious at what Haruka had said to Tsukuyo and glared at her. "Don't touch me with those dirty hands of yours."

Haruka gasped. "Me? Dirty? You're saying it to the wrong person here!"

He let go of her wrist. "I'm saying it to you. You have a disgusting heart and attitude. Get lost. Don't show yourself in front of me or this woman and kid ever again."

"Do you know who my father is?! You're going to regret doing this to me!"

"I don't give a shit about your father. The only thing you're going to regret tonight is messing with this lady. As you can see, this woman can slice you down in an instant if she wants to. She's being nice enough not to."

Haruka scoffed. "You'll regret this just watch." She stormed off from them.

"Finally she's gone. She was such a pain in the ass." He turned back to Tsukuyo. "I finally get to see you again," he said with a smirk.

"Not fer long, I gotta take care of him. But before I go, I wanna say thank ya fer lookin' after Seita an' defendin' him." Tsukuyo bent down. "Seita get on mah back." Seita got on her back and put his arms around her neck to secure himself. "Well then see ya around...What's yer name?"

"Gintoki. My name is Gintoki but people call me Gin-san usually."

"See ya around Gintoki," she said with a small smirk. She got up and walked away to take care of Seita.

He loved hearing her voice say his full name. "Heh, as if I'd let you go this time Tsukuyo." Keeping a distance, he silently followed her. He watched Tsukuyo put Seita down on a bench with less people around.

"So ya followed huh?"

"You noticed?"

Tsukuyo let out a small laugh. "Should I have pretended not ta notice ya?"

"It wouldn't have hurt to, but I'm glad I got your attention," he replied playfully.

Tsukuyo didn't respond but had a small smile on her face. She ripped off the sleeve of her kimono. Gintoki stared at her in disbelief but continued to watch her in silence.

"Tsukuyo-nee what are you doing?!"

"Sorry Seita this is tha only thing I have ta make ya a bandage right now. It isn't the cleanest but this is tha best I could do." She wrapped the ripped sleeve around his injured knee. She had a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry Seita, this is mah fault."

"No it's my fault I excitedly ran ahead of you! I'm so sorry Tsukuyo-nee!" A few tears escaped his eyes.

"Don't cry Seita. It's not yer fault. How 'bout we go get that kakigori ya wanted?"

Seita was going to happily accept her offer but remembered what his mother told him. " _Remember Seita, if a nice man approaches Tsukuyo you come back to us and let them have some alone time together."_ Seita shook his head. "I'm going to go to kaa-chan! Have a nice time Gin-san and Tsukuyo-nee!" Seita got up and started running towards his mother.

"W-Wait Seita yer knee! Ya shouldn't be runnin'!" Unfortunately Seita took off before hearing her out and now it was just the two of them.

"Look like he left the two of us alone. What will you be doing now?"

"Well...I guess I'll look around tha festival fer a little bit an' head back home. What 'bout ya?"

"I was hoping to have a beautiful woman accompany me."

"Good luck findin' one. Shouldn't be that hard ta find one in tha festival though."

"I'm talking to one right now. Why don't I buy you a kakigori as my way of saying thank you?"

"Thank ya? Fer what?"

"Come with me and you'll find out. So how about it? Why don't we enjoy the fireworks together?"

"I thought we were goin' ta get kakigori."

"The fireworks are a bonus."

Tsukuyo reluctantly agreed. _What's tha harm in spendin' little bit of time with this guy?_ The two of them walked around and found the vendor selling kakigori.

"Oji-san two kakigoris."

"Right up." About five minutes later the man was done preparing and set it out in front of them. He told Gintoki the total and Gintoki started rummaging his kimono to find his money.

 _Where is my money?!_ He thought about it and remembered he left it with Katsura. _Crap it's with Zura. What the hell am I going to do now?!_ He then heard a cough from Tsukuyo and turned to her. She was discreetly waving money in her hand to give to him. _She's so kind. She's such a kind girl._ He awkwardly took her money and handed it over to the man. After they got their kakigoris, they walked to a grassy area and sat down against a tree. They were contently enjoying their sweet in comfortable silence until Gintoki spoke up.

"Thank you."

Tsukuyo looked at him quizically. "Fer what?"

"Saving my face twice already and for your haori that day."

"Haori? I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout."

He turned to face her and smirked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I beg ta differ," she said as she shoved a spoonful of the sweet into her mouth.

He leaned closer to her making her back up a bit. "Really? I wonder whose ugly haori that is then." _This should reel her in._

 _This jerk! Hinowa bought that haori fer me._ A vein popped on her face. "That haori is not ugly!"

"Gotcha~"

"Geh." _I fell right fer his stupid bait._

"Why did you put that haori on me?" he asked while continuing to dig in.

"'Cause some idiot was sleepin' in tha open while it was rainin'."

"Oi! I couldn't sleep the night before you know!"

"Go figure. Ya looked like ya didn't sleep well."

 _Such an observant woman._

"Ya shouldn't sleep in tha rain like that. Ya might get sick ya know."

"Sorry booby okaa-san." ***Thwip*** "Yes ma'am. By the way how many kunais do you have woman?!"

"That's a secret," she said with a smile.

 _This woman is dangerous. Definitely dangerous. But I'm attracted to this dangerous woman._ Gintoki smiled at her response.

Ten minutes later fireworks started appearing in the sky. While they were enjoying the view Gintoki took a glimpse of Tsukuyo. His heart sped up when he saw the way the bright light from the fireworks were reflecting against her violet eyes. His eyes then trailed down to her tinted red lips. _Her lips look so soft._ In order to distract his thoughts from her lips, he moved his eyes back up to hers. She moved her eyes and met his. He quickly averted his eyes back to the fireworks. After the fireworks show they walked back to the entrance and was ready to split ways.

"Can I come see you?"

"Hah why?"

"Cause! I want to return your haori and pay you back."

"Ya don't have ta."

 _She's not making it easy!_ "Just let me woman! I want to pay you back."

Tsukuyo couldn't understand why he was so bent on paying her back over something small but just let it be. "Okay then. Ya should know where ta find me after what yer partner yelled back there."

He remembered the hurtful words Haruka yelled at her and felt the fury returning. "I apologize on her behalf."

Tsukuyo shrugged. "I don't care what she said 'bout me."

"Still. Also she's not my partner."

There was a moment of silence between them and Gintoki started regretting what he said. _Did I make things awkward by saying that? Why won't she speak?!_

After what felt like forever to Gintoki, she spoke up. "Ah, I see. Sorry 'bout tha misunderstandin' then. I'll be goin' home now, get home safely."

"Oh, you too. I had a nice time."

A small smile curled up on her lips and she said, "Same here." Then she walked away in the direction of the brothel while he watched her walk further and further away.

"She enjoyed her time with me too," Gintoki whispered to himself. He may have not noticed but he was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

*A/N: I wanted to write more for this chapter but I felt like it'd get too long so I decided to split it up. Look forward to the next chapter ^^ Thank you for every read and reviews. They keep me going :)

[1]: A Japanese shaved ice dessert.

 ***Thwip*** : is a sound effect for Tsukuyo's kunai that has been thrown and stuck to Gin's head lol (just incase y'all forgot)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lord Abe was pacing back and forth waiting for Haruka to return. He heard the gate close and looked at the direction of where she should walk. Haruka walked and saw her father and he ran up to her.

"How did it go Haruka? Did you win his favor?"

She glared at her father. "What kind of jerk is he otou-sama?!"

Abe frowned at her reaction. "What did he do to you? He didn't do anything bad to you did he?"

"He took some prostitute's side and called me dirty!" she said while crying.

"What? What do you mean Haruka? Tell me what happened this instant." Haruka told him what had happened and Abe got enraged. "You said it was a prostitute with two scars on her face?" She nodded. "Don't worry I'll take care of everything. Go rest now." Haruka greeted him good night and went to her room. "I'll make sure Haruka becomes queen of this country at all costs."

-x-

Gintoki finished all the paperwork for the day and walked out into the courtyard.

"You did your work for once Gintoki."

"Oi Zura I'm free for the rest of the night, right?"

"You are. Why do you ask? Do you have to go somewhere?"

"Uh, you could say that. Anyways see ya." Gintoki went to his room to change and picked up her haori. He headed towards the town's brothel to meet a certain blonde haired woman. He entered the brothel and was immediately greeted by a woman.

"Welcome!" Hinowa greeted with a smile. _This man looks like the man Seita described that night. Guess it wouldn't hurt to ask._ "Are you Gin-san by any chance?"

"Huh? You know about me? Did Tsukuyo tell you about me?"

"No Tsukuyo hasn't told me anything but Seita has. Thank you for looking after our Seita." Hinowa bowed her head.

"It was no big deal."

"Do you mind if we talk a little bit Gin-san?"

"I don't mind. Lead the way." Hinowa guided Gintoki to her room. He sat down across from her.

"Kaa-chan are you in?"

"Excuse me Gin-san." She spoke louder at the door, "I'm here Seita come on in."

Seita slid the door open and entered the room. He saw Gintoki and excitedly ran up to him. "Gin-san! You're here!"

"Hey kid, yeah I'm here."

"Why are you here? Do you have some business here?"

"Now, now Seita. That's too many questions all at once. Can you do me a favor and bring in some dango and tea for our guest?"

"Kaa-chan I just got to see Gin-san though! I can't believe I have to go bring some refreshments as soon as I enter," Seita mumbled as he left the room.

Hinowa noticed the haori in his hand. "Ah that's Tsukuyo's haori. How do you have it Gin-san? Or should I say Your highness?"

"Wha-? You knew who I was this entire time?"

"Of course I did. I knew who you were once I took a good look at your face."

"I'd prefer it if you just kept calling me Gin-san."

"No problem. So can you answer my question?"

"Ah this haori. She gave it to me."

"She gave it to you?!" Seita entered and served dango and tea to Hinowa and Gintoki and sat down next to him. "Thank you Seita. Please eat up Gin-san, it's on the house. It's my way of saying thank you."

Gintoki picked up a dango stick and popped a dango into his mouth. "Thank you for what?"

"Seems like she's been able to relax a little bit that night at the festival thanks to you."

"I'm assuming she works too hard."

Hinowa sighed. "That girl is always working to protect us."

"Protect?"

"Yeah. She may be a courtesan but it's only a title. She hasn't ever been in any of the rooms nor been with any man. I worry so much since she always does so much for us. She's only a woman yet she keeps all of us safe from harm."

"That explains the kunais she had. Did she learn from anyone? She has deadly accuracy and to top things off she's one strong woman."

Hinowa giggled and put her hand in front of her mouth. "I didn't know you two were this close already." Her smile faded. "She learned from this man. Long time ago I was being stalked by a guest. He was so persistent even though I rejected him. One night while I was out he sneaked up on me. I tried running away from him so he slashed my achilles tendons to make sure I couldn't. Tsukuyo found me and used her small body to protect me. The stalker was about to strike Tsukuyo but a man happened to see what was going on and got the man with his kunais. Tsukuyo asked the man to teach her how to fight. After he finished teaching Tsukuyo everything, the man left to continue his search for his sister. I'm grateful that he took Tsukuyo in as his pupil but he never taught her to rely on others. He's always taught her how she has to fight on her own."

"I see...Then can I ask why she has two scars on her face?"

Hinowa sweetly smiled. "Isn't it better to ask the person herself? Speaking of which." Hinowa turned to Seita. "Seita where's Tsukuyo right now?"

"I saw Tsukuyo-nee go into her room. I think she went to sharpen her kunais."

"I see. Gin-san you wanted to see Tsukuyo, right? Seita can you guide Gin-san to her room?"

"No problem kaa-chan!" Seita stood up. "Come on Gin-san follow me."

"Right." Gintoki stood up and followed Seita.

"Please enjoy your time Gin-san," Hinowa said.

"Thanks." Seita and Gintoki exited her room.

"Hehe. Gin-san might just be the one for Tsukuyo."

-x-

Seita stopped in front of the door and looked up to Gintoki. "We're here Gin-san. This is Tsukuyo-nee's room!"

"Thanks kid."

"Well I'll be on my way now. Please enjoy your time together!" Seita ran off.

"He could've at least announced me." _Should I announce myself?_ Gintoki cleared his throat and right as he was going to announce himself the door slid open.

"Hah? It's ya. What brings ya here?"

 _Whoa just as I was thinking of her._ "Hey, I'm here to return your haori." He handed the haori to her. She took the haori and put it inside her room and came back out.

"Thanks fer returnin' it. If ya'll excuse me, I needa go work now." Tsukuyo walked and Gintoki nonchalantly followed her with his arms behind his head. "Gintoki, if it's entertainment ya need, ya can find it with anyone here."

"I already found someone."

 _What is with this guy?_ "Then ya could run along ta that person."

"I am. Matter of fact she's speaking with me right now."

"Hah? Sorry ta burst yer bubble but I'm not much of an entertainment."

"You don't have to tell me. Sheesh you look so dull," he said while turning his head away from her like a little kid.

"Hoh? That's neat comin' from someone who has a burnt field on his head," she retorted.

"Oi! You're talking about my hair aren't you?!" She snickered to herself and he pretended not to notice. Her snickering brought a small smile to his face. He walked up next to her and put on a deadpan expression. "Ah well I'll be following you whether you like it or not."

She looked at him with a serious expression. "The things I do aren't entertainin'. Go back."

"Sheesh you are a stubborn woman." Then an idea popped up in his head. Knowing how nice she is, he was going to try to guilt trip her. "You know I could've returned the haori in its original state. I didn't have to clean it up. I didn't have to return it to you at all actually. If there was only some waaaaaaay I could be repaid back."

 _This idiot!_ "Thank ya fer returnin' my haori in such a nice state. Are ya satisfied?"

He started rubbing his chin, pretending to look like he was thinking. "Nope," he said with a grin. _Hehe it's so fun teasing her._ This irked Tsukuyo and a vein popped on her face. "I will consider this debt repaid if you let me tag along with you tonight."

Tsukuyo found fire and lit up her kiseru. She inhaled and blew the smoke into his face while he coughed and fanned the smoke out of his face. "Ya better get used ta tha smoke, if ya think ya can keep up," she said with a smirk.

Gintoki smirked back. "It's so on."

-x-

For the next couple of months Gintoki would come see Tsukuyo at the brothel whenever he had free time. Hinowa noticed Tsukuyo changing little by little thanks to Gintoki but she still wasn't relaxing about work. She decided to use Gintoki to help her relax.

"Tsukuyo it's me."

Tsukuyo opened the door and saw Hinowa. "Ah Hinowa come on in." Hinowa walked into her room and Tsukuyo followed after her. The both of them sat down.

"Tsukuyo you've changed a bit these past couple of months. Is it thanks to Gin-san?"

Tsukuyo slightly blushed. "Wha-What do ya mean Hinowa?! What does that idiot have ta do with me?!"

Hinowa giggled. _I'll drop it for now._ "I've come here to request something."

"How can I be of help?"

"You see. A very important guest will be coming today and all the other girls are booked. I need you to entertain this guest tonight."

"How important is he n' who'll look after tha brothel tonight?"

"Don't worry about the brothel and he's this nation's leader."

"What?!"

Hinowa smiled. "No way you can say no Tsukuyo. He is the king so you must do it at all costs."

"But Hinowa, I don't have any experience."

"You'll do fine. Just relax. Now let's get you ready."

-x-

"Ara Gin-san you came just on time."

"Huh? What? I did? Is there something going on today?"

"Today I have something planned out for you so you just enjoy. Everything's on the house today."

"Seriously?! I can eat and drink whatever I want for free?"

"Yep. Yep."

"There's gotta be a catch to this. What is the condition?"

"There's no condition just enjoy your time."

"Woo-hoo! If you ever need help with anything in the brothel, don't hesitate to let me know." The two of them conversed a little until she stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room Gin-san. Enjoy your stay!"

Gintoki was left alone in front of the door. His heart started pounding like crazy. _I wonder what kind of girl is waiting for me._ He carefully slid the door open and saw a woman sitting on her knees with her head bowing down.

"W-Welcome. My name is Tsukuyo, I am called tha Shinigami tayuu." She slowly lifted her head. "Please enjoy yer st-." Her violet eyes looked into his crimson ones.

"What are you doing here?! Please give me a friendlier woman! One who doesn't aim to kill!"

A vein popped on her face. "Oi what's tha meanin' of this? I was told by Hinowa I had ta serve tha king tonight."

 _She's totally using me! She's using me to help this woman relax!_

"So I guess this is tha part where we do that." Tsukuyo started loosening her obi and started pushing the collar of her kimono to the side.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Hah? Isn't this what she means by entertainin'?"

"I'm not some corrupted politician!"

"I've never been in these rooms before so I don't know."

Gintoki remembered that Tsukuyo had never done these kinds of things. "There are other ways to entertain a guest!"

Tsukuyo fixed her kimono. "Like what?"

Gintoki gently sighed. He walked over to a small table with snacks and alcohol and sat down. He patted the empty spot next to her, beckoning her to sit down next to him. She walked over and sat down next to him. He passed the cup over to her. "Here, I'll serve you."

"Wait." She gave the cup back to him. "I'll serve ya first."

"Whatever makes the tayuu happy."

She poured the alcohol into his cup. "So are ya really tha king?"

"I may or may not be," he teased.

"Why does tha king come here so often? Does he have nothin' ta do that much?"

"Oi! I'm a very busy man you know. It's just that there's someone that keeps drawing me to this place so I make time to come here."

"Must be an interestin' person."

"You can say that." He passed the cup to her. "My turn to serve you." She accepted the cup and he started pouring. "So why do you have two scars on your face?"

She briefly touched the scar on her cheek. "I got these scars in exchange of gettin' tha honor ta protect tha women of this place. Men wouldn't want a woman who is scarred. I can protect tha women with all I have thanks to 'em. Sometimes I wonder if I would've lived a different life without 'em." She then sipped on her drink. Gintoki picked up the vibe that she was insecure about her looks. _Silly woman doesn't realize s_ _he's the most beautiful woman_ _to exist_. After she finished drinking she put her cup in front of his face.

"Yes, yes." He poured more into her cup. "Don't forget to pour me for me too afterwards."

Tsukuyo started hiccuping loudly. "More."

"Oi it's your turn to pour me a drink you know!"

"More. I said bring me more!" She smashed the bottle onto his head.

Hinowa was spying on them from the outside. "Oh my looks like their fun time is about to begin now. I should give them some privacy now." She giggled and walked away from their room.

"T-Tayuu? W-When did the tayuu and I get so close? Did we start drinking? Ahahaha..."

"'Course we did! This was all set up fer ya!"

"W-Well I think I should get going now. I'll see you another day."

"Ya think ya can just barge inta my house n' just leave like that?! Who do ya think ya are?!"

"I'm so sorry tayuu! I'll stay here. I'll accompany you until the morning. I will kill all the morning crows in the entire universe and accompany you to morning."

"Ya better! Now that we've had some drinks, it's time fer more entertainment." She started undoing her kimono.

"Don't take it off!" _IS THIS WOMAN TRYING TO TEST MY PATIENCE?!_

"Hah?! Do ya not have any interest in me?!"

"No, no! It's not that! It's that we might end up doing something you might regret."

"So ya do wanna see! Perv~ Gintoki is a perv~"

He messed up his hair. "This woman is so troublesome!"

Tsukuyo hiccuped and gulped down more alcohol. "Yosh! The night has only begun. Time ta play!"

-x-

Tsukuyo opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She slowly sat up. "Where am I?" She remembered that she was in the room drinking with Gintoki and the rest was a blur. "Right, that's what happened." She went into the inner room and changed back to her usual kimono. She walked towards the door, getting ready to work again.

"Going back to work already?"

"Yeah."

"You never change do you?"

She remained silent.

"I wanted to say it before everything happened but didn't get a chance to. Nothing would've changed. You decided to walk down this path so stand tall and walk proudly. You have a beautiful face and a beautiful soul."

She looked at Gintoki and had a small smile, "Thank ya. I'm glad I met ya." He waved at her as she left the room. As soon as she left he slowly sat up and saw the disarrayed room around him.

"It was fun," he said with a smile.

-x-

"Hello honored guest. My name is Yumi. I am honored to be serving you tonight."

"Come closer Yumi." The man patted the spot next to him. The courtesan gracefully walked next to him and started pouring him drinks. "Tell me. Is there a woman with two scars in this place?"

"I don't give out information for free you know."

"I'll pay you any amount you ask for. Now tell me is there a woman with two scars in this place."

"There is. She is known as the Shinigami tayuu."

The man tossed to her parchment paper neatly folded. "This is something to be slipped into her drink. Don't do it yet until I have instructed you to do so."

"My lord even if you ask of me of this, I will certainly not do it. It doesn't matter how much you pay me. The Shinigami tayuu is an important woman to us."

The man roughly grabbed her by her cheeks and forced her to stare into his eyes. "You will do as I say."

"L-Let go of me I will not!" She was getting ready to scream for help but he covered her mouth in time.

"You will stay quiet or I will kill you right here." She remained quiet and he finally let go of her. "You will carry out this plan or your sickly younger sister will be killed."

Yumi was surprised to know this man knew about her sister. She hadn't told any of the other courtesans either. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have a sister!"

The man snickered. "Really? So you don't mind if I kill the woman called Mayu right now?"

"!"

"I know that you sell your body to provide medical aid for your sister. You will do as I say. I will come again some other time with instructions. It just isn't time yet." The man got up and tossed money to her. "Don't you dare think about running away either. I will hunt you down and slaughter you and your sister."

Yumi bowed her head down to the floor. She hid her troubled expression from the unknown man. "Thank you for the patronage," she said as he left.

"Look forward to working with you, Yumi-san. Until then." He closed the door after him.

Yumi finally lifted her head and tears started flowing. "W-What should I do?!" she softly whispered as she clenched onto the parchment paper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So the gorilla is finally marrying the gorilla? It's about time they did. Thought they'd already have kids by now."

"They invited you to the ceremony."

"I'll be attending. They are an allied country after all. Prepare them an appropriate gift Zura." Katsura hit Gintoki's head with the book he was holding. "OI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"One for calling me Zura and two why are you attending alone? Shouldn't you invite **Tsukuyo-dono?** " Katsura teased.

A blush faintly spread across Gintoki's cheeks and he turned his head away from Katsura. "Why are you bringing that woman up?"

"Because she's the only woman that can somehow stand you. Also she's doing a great job at keeping you in line, I should send her a gift. Plus for someone so lazy, you sure aren't lazy to go all the way to town just to see her."

"That's because I'm bored that I go there."

"And you weren't bored before you met her? Please Gintoki. You and I have known each other since we were children. You go all the way to town just to see her."

Gintoki laid down on his back and rested his head on his hands. "So what of it?"

"You're interested in her. Ask her to come with you."

"It's pointless to ask her to come to another country with me."

"You haven't even tried. Why are you so sure?"

"She's that kind of woman. She always puts others before herself, she's too stubborn, she carries all the burden. That woman's too kind for her own good."

"From everything you've told me about her, she seems to complement you very well. She's perfect for you."

"Even if I wanted to progress our relationship further, I know she won't reciprocate my feelings. I don't want to screw our relationship up so I'm going to suppress my feelings."

"What if she has feelings for you as well?"

"I highly doubt it. What would she see in a lazy man like me? I don't deserve her."

"Then will it be alright if another man comes and takes her away?"

Gintoki abruptly sat up. "HELL NO!" Gintoki realized how quickly he exploded at the mere idea of Tsukuyo and another man. "I mean if he makes her happy." He coughed.

"I didn't think you'd be this afraid to confess. Gintoki, you never know unless you try." Katsura got up from his seat and walked away.

Gintoki looked up at the sky. "She complements me huh? She completes me so perfectly, it's crazy. I want her to be with me so badly it's insane."

-x-

She exhaled smoke. "So yer gonna be gone for awhile?"

"Yep. I'm going to be going to another country. The king is getting married."

"I see."

"Well I gotta go back now. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. See ya when I get back."

"Have a safe trip." He gave her a thumbs up and disappeared from her sight.

-x-

"What did Gin-san say today? He left a bit earlier today."

"Ah he'll be gone fer a little while. He's goin' ta another country."

"For what reason?"

"Their king is gettin' married."

"You should go with him."

"Why would I go with him?"

-x-

"Haruka." Abe called out to his daughter in front of her door. A couple of seconds later the door slid open and he saw his daughter.

"Yes otou-sama?"

"May I come in?"

"Ah yes." The two of them walked into the inner part of the room and sat down. "Do you need something from me otou-sama?"

"I heard that his highness will be visiting King Kondo's country for his wedding. I'm thinking about suggesting him to take you as his partner. What do you think?"

"I'd love to go! I'll make sure to seduce him at all costs this time."

"Very well. I'll let you know what he says."

The last meeting was held before Gintoki was off to go to Kondo's country tomorrow.

"Alright. The meeting will stop here. While I'm gone Zura's going to be the leader of the meetings. What he says goes."

"Yes Your Highness."

"Alright you're all dismissed."

"Thank you Your Highness. Please have a safe trip." Officials started filing out of the room.

Abe stepped up and bowed down. "Your Highness if you would so grace me with some of your time, I would be honored."

"What is it?"

Abe lifted his head. "I heard Your Highness doesn't have a partner on this journey. May I be ever so bold to suggest someone to you?"

"If it's your daughter, forget about it."

"You Highness I'm so sorry if she did anything to offend you. I was merely suggesting because I thought you'd feel lonely traveling without a companion."

"You don't need to worry about that. I already have someone I'm going with."

 _He what?! I wonder if it's that woman._ "I-Is that so? Well I wish the both of you a safe journey. I will excuse myself now." Abe got up, bowed his head, and gracefully walked out of the room.

"Ah! What am I going to do?! Now I have to bring a woman with me. Should I just go ahead and ask her? I already know her answer though."

-x-

"Tsukuyo, you're suspended from stepping into the brothel for a week," Hinowa said with a smile.

"Hah?! Where am I supposed ta go?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Here, I packed some stuff you stuff in this bag."

"But Hinowa!"

"Don't worry about us. You've trained a lot of capable women. Look at the time already. Out you go. See you in a week." Hinowa smiled at her. Tsukuyo was walked outside by the other ladies and they closed the door on her.

"Wh-What just happened?!"

"H-Hinowa-san you're scary."

"Kaa-chan's scary. How can you kick Tsukuyo-nee out for a week?!"

"I'm not kicking her out. I'm just nudging her in the right direction to her destined one."

-x-

"Hah in the end, my feet are taking me back to the brothel. What should I do when I see her?" Gintoki was stressing out how to approach her but all his stress disappeared when he saw her sitting on a wooden bench. He walked up to her. "Tsukuyo."

"Ah Gintoki, it's ya."

"What are you doing out here? And what's up with that small bag?"

"I got kicked out fer a week. I'm not allowed to step a foot inta tha brothel."

"What happened?!"

"Nothin'. I just got suspended fer a week n' now I'm lookin' fer a place ta stay."

 _This is my chance. I can finally ask her._ "Hey I was wondering if you're willing to come with me."

"Come with ya? Where?"

"To the wedding."

"Hah? Isn't it only fer high-class people? I don't fit in. I'll only make ya stand out with these scars on my face."

"I don't care. I don't mind standing out, if it's you." _What am I saying?!_

Tsukuyo was silent for a moment then spoke again. "Ya really don't mind takin' me along? I don't wanna burden ya."

"Of course not! It's not a burden at all. It'll be great if I have a woman with me. I'll look cool with you with me."

"Guess I'll be comin' along then."

"Then it's settled. Let's head back to my place." Gintoki led Tsukuyo back to the palace. "This is the palace."

"Ya live in this extravagant place yet ya come ta tha brothel so often?"

"Hey it gets so stuffy staying in a place like this you know."

Katsura noticed Gintoki and a woman next to him. He called out to him, "Gintoki!"

"Oh Zura!"

Tsukuyo watched the man approach them. "Who may this be? Could it be? Are you Tsukuyo-dono by any chance?"

"How do ya know my name?"

"Gintoki talks about you all the time!"

"OI ZURA."

"Ho? Does he now? What does he say 'bout me?"

"He talks about how b-mffph," before he could finish his sentence Gintoki covered his mouth.

"Zura you bastard. What kind of nonsense are you spitting?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Gintoki~"

"Tha two of ya are pretty close, aren't ya?"

"We sure are. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you all the way here Tsukuyo-dono?"

"Ah, I'll be bringing her along with me to the wedding."

"Please excuse us for a second Tsukuyo-dono." Katsura grabbed Gintoki by the arm and dragged him fifteen feet away from Tsukuyo. "Gintoki you finally got the guts to ask her to come with you?!" he whispered.

"Heaven was on my side. She was suspended from entering the brothel for a week."

"A week?! What happened?"

"Nothing happened. She just got suspended for a week."

"This is your chance. Seduce her to bed and ******* with her. Knock her up and make her yours."

"What are you saying you idiot?!"

"Do you not want her?"

"Of course I want her! We'll talk about this later." The two of them walked back to Tsukuyo. "Sorry for the wait, this idiot was being an idiot."

"It's fine. If it's too much fer ya, I can leave."

"No, it's nothing like that Tsukuyo-dono. I'll show you where you'll be staying. Gintoki, leave Tsukuyo-dono to me. Take a look at the gifts I've prepared."

"Alright. See you around Tsukuyo."

"See ya."

Katsura showed Tsukuyo around the palace as a tour. The tour was coming to an end and Katsura spoke up. "Gintoki has a hard time expressing his true feelings. He bears all the burden himself and wants to protect this country with his life. He feels like that's all he should do. Just sit still and fight to protect but I want to show him that there's so much more to life than that. He seems to be enjoying life a bit more with you around." He turned around to face Tsukuyo and smiled at her. He bowed his head. "I leave Gintoki in your hands. Please take good care of my old friend."

Tsukuyo bowed her head. "I'll try my best. He's become a good friend ta me too."

 _Hopefully he'll become more than a good friend to you._ "Well here we are." He slid the doors open and Tsukuyo saw a luxurious room.

"I can't stay in a room like this!"

"Why not?"

"It's too luxurious! I'm fine with stayin' in a normal room."

"You are someone who Gintoki brought, I can't allow you to stay in a normal room. Dinner will be served to you soon so please relax." Before Tsukuyo could oppose, Katsura bid her goodbye and ran out of the room.

"How can I relax when I'm in such a nice room?! I wonder how tha brothel is doin'..." A couple of minutes later some court maids announced themselves. Tsukuyo allowed them to come in and they dragged her off to a luxurious bathhouse. There were rose petals thrown in the bath and they told her to soak her body. "Um, I don't think I can soak in this."

"Nonsense! This bath was drawn for you Tsukuyo-sama." The women started taking off her kimono.

"W-Wait! I can undress myself." Tsukuyo undressed herself and stepped into the pool sized bath. The court maids started massaging her. _Bein' treated this way feels weird_. After the bath, she entered back to her room and saw dinner was already served at her table. "This is a lotta food…" She felt like it'd be a waste to not finish everything so she took her time finishing all the food. She stacked up all the plates and walked out of the room to find the kitchen. After wandering around for twenty minutes she finally found the kitchen. There was no one inside so she started cleaning the plates one by one.

Gintoki happened to be walking to the kitchen because he was in need of sweets. He heard water running and quietly looked inside. He saw Tsukuyo cleaning plates. _Wait why is she cleaning the plates? She really is a nice girl._ "Ahem. Do you need some help with that?"

Tsukuyo looked over to Gintoki. "Ah no it's fine."

Gintoki walked next to her and plopped down. "Stop trying to do everything alone. Why are you acting like such a stranger? It's okay to rely on me and ask for help." He started taking the washed dishes one by one and started to dry them off.

"Ya really don't needa but thank ya." The two of them finished doing the dishes. "So what brought ya here?"

"Oh I came to eat some sweets but saw you washing the dishes and decided to help."

"I hope I didn't get in yer way or anythin'."

"You're a silly woman. You care about other people way more than you do yourself. You didn't get in the way of anything so don't worry." Gintoki found some sweets and got a big plateful. "You want some?"

Tsukuyo shook her head. "I'm way too full. Thanks fer tha meal by tha way."

"It was nothing." _I cooked everything I hope it was to her liking._ "How did it taste?"

"It was really delicious."

 _She said it was delicious!_ "So what will you be doing now?" Gintoki was in high spirits because she enjoyed his food.

"Probably polish my kunais then walk 'round tha palace if ya don't mind. What about ya?"

"Wait you brought kunais with you?!"

"Ya never know. I'm goin' inta an unknown territory."

"What do you think could happen in an allied country?!"

"Who knows? It's always best ta be prepared."

"There's no besting you. And as for me I have some paperwork to take care of. Will you, uh, accompany me?"

"Sure." The two of them walked into his office and she saw the stacks of paper all over the place. "Ya sure have a lotta things ta do, yet ya somehow come ta tha brothel so often."

"S-Shut it! I get bored easily so I come to the brothel to have some fun."

"Ah is that so? Is it fun chillin' in a brothel instead of receivin' real entertainment?"

 _YEAH I'M HAVING FUN BECAUSE I GET TO SEE YOU._ "It can get boring a bit but I don't mind it since I get my daily exercise."

"What are ya exercisin'? Yer mouth?" she asked with a smug grin.

Gintoki slightly blushed. "The dangos are really good okay?!"

"Hahaha. It's fine by me. Seita seems ta really enjoy yer company so thank ya."

Gintoki had a small smile. "That kid he really looks up to you, you know. You're his role model and I can see why. They're really important to you, huh?"

Tsukuyo softly smiled. "Yeah."

 _Can I take her away? Can I really take her away from that special place of hers?_ There was a pain in his chest. He wanted to make himself a special place to her but was wondering if he would even stand a chance. "How did you end up there anyways?"

"I'm a war orphan. I was sold inta tha brothel. Hinowa didn't run tha place at tha time but I was placed under her care. She took care of me as if I was her own sister so I'm super grateful ta her."

"You're a war orphan too huh? I got taken in by the previous king. He was like a father figure to me. He entrusted this nation to me and I promised him to protect everyone to the end. I want to keep that promise. That's the only thing I could do, protect."

"Ya know ya should take that advice of yers. Ya got a good friend like Katsura-san n' loyal people by yer side. Don't try ta shoulder everythin' by yerself. It's okay ta lean on people ya know. I'm on yer side too."

"Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind."

"I'll remind ya incase ya ever forget."

 _God, this woman is great._ "Yosh time to get started on this paperwork. It isn't going to do it itself. Unless you wanna do it for me."

"Oi aren't ya tha king of this country? Put in more effort ta get this done," she said while sharpening her kunais.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Gintoki started plowing into the paperwork while eating his sweets. Tsukuyo started sharpening her kunais. He took a glimpse of her neatly arranging the piles of paperwork and smiled. Hours passed by and he looked up to see what she was doing. She had her kiseru in her mouth and was reading a book. The sight of her just sitting and being with him warmed his heart. They've been sitting in silence and it wasn't uncomfortable. It was a comfortable silence. It felt so satisfying to be in the room together and just doing their own things. More time went by and Gintoki was fighting to keep his eyes open. He decided to put his head down for a second. Just for a second.

Gintoki put his head up and saw light coming in from the windows. He realized a small blanket was wrapped around him. "Crap I fell asleep last night." He looked around the room and saw Tsukuyo was also sleeping with her head on the table. _She's so beautiful even when she sleeps._ He walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey Tsukuyo, it's morning."

She picked her head up and rubbed her eyes. "Mornin'."

"Good morning. Did you put this blanket over me?"

"Yeah, I thought ya'd get a cold or somethin'."

"Thank you. Sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's fine, I fell asleep also. Ya must've been tired. Ya had a lotta work ta do."

"Yeah. I'll finish the rest of it when I get back. The day's finally here for us to go to another country. Are you ready?"

"I am. Are ya?"

"I'm more than ready. Before we leave, let's eat!" They walked out of the office to get some food. Katsura was walking and spotted the two coming out of the office together and walking.

"This is a first. Gintoki's never stayed in the office all night." He followed the pair and saw that they went to get some breakfast. "They're so adorable together. They're perfect for each other."

-x-

Gintoki and Tsukuyo were at the harbor. They were getting ready to board the ship.

"It's pretty big."

"Have you ever been on a ship before?"

"Nope. This is my first time bein' on one."

"I'll make sure you have tons of fun." A cough came from behind them and they turned around.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment together. Everything's ready and you guys are ready to go on board."

"Thanks Zura, I'll be leaving everything in your hands while I'm gone."

"You can leave things to me. I'll be leaving Gintoki into your hands, Tsukuyo-dono."

"Ya can leave him ta me. I'll make sure he doesn't do anythin' idiotic."

"Oi what do you mean idiotic?!"

"Thank you so much. May you two have a safe journey and have fun."

The two of them along with soldiers boarded the ship and the ship started sailing. They continued to wave to each other until the land disappeared. Gintoki turned to Tsukuyo with a goofy smile.

"Now, I'll show you how to have fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a couple of days of traveling on the ship, they finally arrived. As soon as they got off the ship, they were greeted by the ambassadors of the country.

"Oh danna you made it." A young man with sandy hair greeted Gintoki. He noticed Tsukuyo next to him and bowed his head to greet her. "I didn't know you were capable of getting a beautiful woman danna."

"Oi what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you must've bribed this woman to come with you. There's no way a woman like her would give you the time of day, king or no king," a man with black hair said.

"He didn't bribe me or anythin'. Came here on my own will."

 _Thank you Tsukuyo._

"Ah I apologize. Welcome to our country. My name is Hijikata and this other guy is Okita. We greet you on behalf of his majesty. His majesty is very busy with work and the upcoming wedding so please excuse him. May I have your name?"

"Tha name's Tsukuyo. Congratulations ta his majesty."

"Thank you Tsukuyo-san."

Gintoki turned to one of his soldiers. "Oi hand over the gifts to them," he ordered. The soldier handed over the wedding gifts over to Hijikata's men.

"Thank you so much for the present your highness. I'll make sure it gets safely delivered to his majesty."

Gintoki let out a yawn. "Well if we're done with the formalities can we go now?"

"Yes. Will you be staying at the palace?"

"Nah. We'll be staying together somewhere else." Gintoki grabbed onto Tsukuyo's wrist and smiled, "Come on let's go Tsukuyo. I'll show you around and we'll have fun." He started dragging her off with him.

"Huh? Wait Gintoki!" She quickly turned her head to Okita and Hijikata and gave them a small bow to say bye. The two of them disappeared from their sight.

"Oh?~ This is new," Okita said.

"He's totally smitten with her. The way he looks at her, it's love alright. Nevermind that." The atmosphere got serious in an instant. "Have you found any information about her whereabouts yet?"

"There's still no news about her. Honestly, how could you let her slip out of your hands?!" Okita said furiously.

"I have no words."

"Kondo-san himself is looking into the situation and deployed a lot of soldiers to be on the lookout for her and the other missing women. If onee-san doesn't come back alive out of this, it's your life I'll be taking." Okita said coldly.

-x-

After running for a little while they ended up in a village. It appeared that Gintoki has never stumbled upon this place before.

"We're lost aren't we."

"Hold on! We're not lost! We're just at a village."

"Oh yeah? Ya know tha village's name?"

"It's, it's...I have no clue."

Tsukuyo sighed. "Let's go ask 'round on how we can get back ta tha capital." Tsukuyo walked to find a townsperson. Gintoki walked behind her dispiritedly, he wanted to show off how cool he was. While Tsukuyo was looking for a townsperson, a woman ran up to her and grasped onto her kimono.

"P-Please help me!" the woman cried out.

"Calm down! How can I help ya?"

"These men were trying to take me somewhere with them. I barely managed to break free from them."

"I see. Stay with tha man with me." She turned to Gintoki. "Take her somewhere safe, I'll look inta this."

"Oi, you can't go alone."

"H-He's right! I can't let you go alone. There's too many of them."

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Before Gintoki could stop her, she was already on the roof and started running.

"Will she be alright? Those men were pretty bulky."

Gintoki kept looking at where she was standing a moment ago. "She's a strong woman." _But I'm worried._ Gintoki got the woman to a safe place and told her to hide there. He ran back out to look for Tsukuyo.

-x-

Tsukuyo finally tracked down the group of men, camping at a deserted place. She overheard them talking about how they kidnapped so many women and are ready to sell them.

"Those bastards. They've kidnapped lots of women from tha sound of it." _I needa get more information 'bout tha other women._ She casually walked up to them, grabbing their attention.

"Oh what a beauty we have here boys. The scars make you look even more interesting."

"I heard tha conversation 'bout ya guys kidnappin' women n' sellin' 'em off. Where are they?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"How could ya take 'em away from their homes n' sell 'em?!" Tsukuyo purposely hurled her kunais right by their heads and to the trees behind them. "I'll be askin' ya one more time. Where are they?!"

Some of the men whipped out swords and ran up to her. She took on seven men and beat them. The rest of the human traffickers were all deathly afraid of her and peed their pants when they realized she wasn't a force to be reckoned with. "T-They're all in the dungeon near here!"

Tsukuyo looked around the camp and found rope. She tied these men up by the hands and in a line. "Yer gonna lead me ta 'em. No funny business or else I'll really aim these kunais at yer heads fer real, ya got it?" They all gulped and nodded in response. "Good now lead tha way."

The men guided her to a cave near the mountains. The men continued walking deep into the cave until they were finally in the dungeon. Numerous women were locked up and looked relieved when they saw Tsukuyo walk in.

"Oh thank goodness! Someone's here to help us!" one woman cried out.

"I can finally go back home to my mother," another one yelled.

"Where are tha keys?" The leader refused to look at her and remained silent. Tsukuyo walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. She was looking at him with menacing eyes which sent a shiver down his entire body. "I don't have all day. Where are tha damn keys?" she asked with a cold tone once more.

The leader pointed towards the drawer. Tsukuyo let go of him and walked over to the drawer and opened it. She found the keys and immediately started unlocking every cell. The women ran out and huddled around Tsukuyo.

"Thank you so much!" each and every one of them were shouting.

"No problem. Where did ya all come from?"

"We're all from the capital. These men thought they could sell us at a high price."

A woman with sandy hair and red eyes walked up to Tsukuyo and cried. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I didn't think I'd ever be able to escape."

"Mitsuba-san…" one of the women said.

"Ah, I'm sorry I started crying," she said as she wiped the tears away. "It's just that I thought I'd never see my brother, the king, and my betrothed ever again. May I have your name?"

"My name's Tsukuyo. I'll make sure to safely escort all of ya back ta tha capital, if ya can show me tha way."

"The capital's actually not that far from here. This place is actually a shortcut but people avoid it because this place is creepy and abandoned. A lot of people started missing around this area," Mitsuba said.

As soon as the leader heard that, he dropped to his knees. All his underlings dropped on their knees too. "P-Please! Don't hand us over to the government!" he cried out.

"Are ya aware of what ya did ta these women? Ya must be punished fer yer crimes."

"I-I'd rather die than get caught!" The man was about to put an end to himself by ramming his head against the drawer really hard but Tsukuyo noticed it immediately and stopped him in time. Tsukuyo got the women and the traffickers out of the cave and started to escort the women back to the capital while keeping an eye on the men.

-x-

"Where could she have gone?!" Gintoki spent the entire time looking for Tsukuyo but couldn't even find a trace of her. "I'm going to have to ask the gorilla and his minions for help. I have to first drop off that lady first." Gintoki made his back to the woman and found her still there. "Oi lady, where do you come from?"

"I come from the capital."

"What is a woman from the capital doing all the way out here?"

"Well, I'm here to visit my friend until these men tried forcibly taking me somewhere else."

"I'll take you back to the capital."

"Will you really? I don't want to impose..."

"It's fine. I need to go to the capital also."

"Very well. Thank you."

"It isn't a problem. How do we get to the capital from here?"

"We'll go the way I came from. Follow me."

-x-

"Sou-chan!"

"Onee-san!"

The two Okita siblings reunited with each other. Okita noticed Tsukuyo behind his sister along with the other women and a group of men lined up by the rope.

"You are!"

"Do you know her Sou-chan?"

"She's Tsukuyo-san. She's danna's woman."

"Oh my! She's Gin-san's woman?! I didn't know. I'm so sorry!"

"Ah I'm not his woman. I'm just here on this trip with him."

"I see. Who are all these women and why are those men tied up?"

"Tsukuyo-san rescued us. These men are the men who've been taking women from the capital and selling them off."

"You took all these men on your own?"

Tsukuyo handed the men over to Okita. Okita ordered his soldiers to take them into custody and they dragged them off. While Okita was busy arranging help for the women, Hijikata appeared and hugged Mitsuba.

"Hijikata-san," she said with a smile.

"I was so worried about you. I've been trying to locate you."

"Ahem." Okita coughed and Hijikata looked at him and noticed another familiar face too.

"Hijikata-san, that's Tsukuyo-san. She rescued us!"

"Thank you so much Tsukuyo-san. We've been trying to track down the men and the kidnapped women and you brought them straight to us."

"It was nothin' really."

"Allow us to show our thanks Tsukuyo-san. Please follow me," Okita said.

"It's alright. I should go look fer Gintoki now."

"Please come with us, Tsukuyo-san," Mitsuba said. "I'm sure Gin-san will be running here in hopes to find you!"

The four of them entered the palace. Mitsuba gave Tsukuyo a mini tour. During the tour, they bumped into the soon-to-be bride and future queen of the country, Otae. Otae was on a walk with her younger brother, Shinpachi.

"Ara Mitsuba-san!"

"Otae-san, hello."

"Isao-chan just went to see the men who were responsible for selling women. Who may this woman be?"

"Ah! Her name is Tsukuyo-san. She rescued all of us and she's Gin-san's woman!" Mitsuba said happily.

"Eh?! Thank you for capturing the men. He was able to score a beautiful woman like her? Are you sure he didn't bribe you?!" she asked.

"Nothin' of that sort. I came on my own will."

"It certainly is a miracle that he was able to land such a beautiful woman!"

"Aneue," Shinpachi spoke up. "You should go to your quarters and rest now since you're carrying a child."

"Don't worry Shin-chan, I'm fine. Ah! Tsukuyo-san, Mitsuba-san, please come to the quarters with me. I would like to talk over some tea and snacks." Tsukuyo was reluctant to join but the two women convinced her.

"The wedding is in two days huh. Can't believe they couldn't wait and got a child already," Hijikata said as he watched the three women walk away.

"She's so happy and always lovey dovey with Kondo-san." Shinpachi said with a smile.

"Kondo-san always takes good care of her, unlike Hijikata-san."

"Now, now. Hijikata-san takes good care of Mitsuba-san."

Okita snorted. "I'm going to go check out the criminals with Kondo-san. If any of them laid even a hair on her head, they're dead."

"Well I should go and prevent any bloodshed from happening. See you around," Hijikata said. He walked in the same direction Okita went.

-x-

Gintoki managed to return the woman safely back home and finally made it to the palace. After the guards confirmed he was a visiting king, they led him to the office of the military force. He ran inside and saw Hijikata and Okita sitting and relaxing.

"Oh, danna. Welcome back. What brings you to the palace?" Okita clearly knew what brought Gintoki to the palace but pretended not to know.

Gintoki was out of breath from all the running he did. "Tsukuyo. She's missing. She went after some guys that were trying to kidnap this woman and I looked all over the place for her but I can't find her."

"Oh really?" Okita continued with his monotone voice. "Well that's too bad danna. She was a beautiful and brave woman but maybe she found someone better and decided to run off with him. You should move on." Hijikata knew Okita was having fun playing around so he quietly slipped out and decided to bring Tsukuyo himself.

"Oi! She's not that kind of woman. I need your help finding her. Please."

"Oh? How desperate are you danna? Are you willing to go on your knees in front of Kondo-san?"

Gintoki's hands curled into a fist. He couldn't believe this brat was sitting around and wasting time when they should be looking for Tsukuyo. "I'll do anything. Just help me find Tsukuyo."

"Well she's going to have to wait. Kondo-san's busy with the soon-to-be her highness right now. Good night." Okita quickly ran out of the office.

"That damn brat!" Gintoki got extremely furious and ran out ready to kill the entire military force. He was ready to wage war against the entire nation for the sake of Tsukuyo. As soon as he ran out he crashed into someone sending the both of them to fall down on their butts. "I'm so-." He noticed her violet eyes staring right back into his eyes. "Tsukuyo!"

"Gintoki we finally met up," she said with a small smile. Tsukuyo got up and put out her hand to help him up too. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down for a tight embrace. Tsukuyo got flustered at the sudden embrace and her cheeks turned slightly red. "Gintoki?! What's wrong are ya okay?!"

He hugged her tighter and buried his head into the crook of her neck. He felt the steady pulse and was relieved to know that she was really in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief. "Where did you go?!" he asked with his voice raised.

"What do ya mean where did I go?! I told ya I'd be trackin' tha men down!" she raised her voice also.

"You know how worried I was letting a woman track down a group of bulky men by herself?!"

"I already told ya, I gave up bein' a woman!"

"You sure screamed loudly when I touched your breasts though!"

"Ya pervert! Who grabs onta tha breasts?!" Gintoki loosened his embrace and looked at her face. "What are ya lookin' at?!" Gintoki got his hand and gently cupped her left cheek with it. He gently thumbed the scar that ran down her cheek. His gaze at her softened.

"You know how scared I was at the thought of losing you?" he said in a tone so soft his voice was on the verge of cracking.

"Gintoki why does it matter so much if I'm part of yer life or not? Ya won't die if I'm not part of yer life anymore."

"You're wrong!" he yelled. "It matters that you're part of my life. My life won't ever be the same without you. You're the best damn thing to ever happen."

Mitsuba who was next to Hijikata all this time let out a soft gasp at Gintoki's heartfelt confession. Tsukuyo suddenly remembered that Mitsuba, Hijikata, and Okita were still behind them all this time.

Okita let out a whistle. "Danna~ You're so madly in love with Tsukuyo-san."

Gintoki slightly blushed at the realization that the three of them also heard his confession.

Tsukuyo's cheeks reddened and she abruptly stood up. "I gotta go!" She quickly ran off.

"Tsukuyo-san!" Mitsuba yelled. "She runs so fast!"

"Dammit!" Gintoki scrambled to his feet and chased after her.

"Those two are so in love!" Mitsuba said with a smile.

"They're like shy teenagers that are too embarrassed to openly admit their feelings for one another," Hijikata said while shaking his head.

"I hope the two of them will be alright, right Hijikata-san?"

He put his arm around Mitsuba. "Don't worry. Those two will be fine."

-x-

Tsukuyo was easily running on the rooftops of the capital. Gintoki noticed how quickly she was running on the rooftops. He decided to get on the rooftop too and chase her.

"Dammit I'm not good at running on rooftops! Why is she so fast?! Oi Tsukuyo wait for me!" he yelled.

"Stop followin' me Gintoki!"

"She's not going to make this easy." He was running on the rooftops too now. While he was jumping onto the next rooftop he jumped a bit too early and grabbed onto the edge of the roof. The area he grabbed onto happened to be wet and his hand was slowly slipping. Tsukuyo noticed that Gintoki had stopped running and saw that he was about to fall. She quickly ran back to him and grabbed onto his hand. She pulled him up and they were both sitting on the roof.

"Ya idiot why would ya chase me when ya can't even run on rooftops well?! Ya could've fallen down just now!"

"I needed to get your attention somehow. Besides I knew you'd come and save me," he replied with a smirk.

"Oi you two up there! Are you two the ones running on the roof?!" a cityperson shouted.

"Crap we got caught. Let's make a run for it!" The two of them got off the roof and ran so they wouldn't get caught. They eventually stopped running and decided to rest for the evening. "I know a good place to stay at. Let's go there." The two of them walked into an ryokan (traditional Japanese inn) and was immediately greeted by the owner.

"Oh? It's you." She noticed Tsukuyo next to her and smirked. "And you brought a beautiful woman with you too. How much did you pay her to come with you?"

"Shut it baba. Give us a room each."

The old woman ignored his request for the second and introduced herself. "I'm the owner of this ryokan. The name's Otose."

"My name's Tsukuyo. Ya've got a wonderful ryokan."

"My, my. What a beautiful and kind woman you snagged. Thank you very much. I'm sorry to say but there's only one room left."

"We'll take it," Tsukuyo said coolly.

Gintoki eyes widened and started panicking inside. _What?! She said we'll take it! Calm down, calm down...I CAN'T CALM DOWN. WE'RE GOING TO BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME DAMN ROOM. ALL NIGHT LONG!_ "W-Wait Tsukuyo don't you think we should take things slow?!"

"Hah? What are ya blabbin' 'bout? We got nowhere else ta stay."

Otose noticed Gintoki got flustered and teased him. "Oh you two have gone that far already? My, oh, my. By all means the room is yours. Tama will show you to your room." Otose called out for Tama and a woman with green hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Gintoki-sama welcome back," she said in a monotone voice. "You are not alone this time."

"Ah this seems to be his woman. Her name is Tsukuyo. Take them to the room."

"Welcome to our ryokan Tsukuyo-sama. Please come follow me."

"Ah wait Tama come over here for a second."

"Please excuse me for a second." Tama walked over to Otose. Otose whispered something into her ear and she nodded. "Very well." She walked back over to Tsukuyo and Gintoki and walked them to their room. She opened the door, revealing their room to them. "This is your room Gintoki-sama, Tsukuyo-sama."

"Tama-san there seems ta be only one futon."

"Ah it seems so. My apologies Tsukuyo-sama. We are currently out of futons."

"Is that so? That can't be helped. Thank ya fer guidin' us ta our room Tama-san."

"No problem Tsukuyo-sama. I must let you know that there is an indoor private onsen just for you two. Dinner will be served soon. I will let you know when it is about to be served. Please enjoy your stay."

Tsukuyo thanked Tama once again and walked into the room while Gintoki turned to Tama. "You two set this up didn't you?!"

"Gintoki-sama, I don't know what you're speaking about. There are a lot of things I must do, so please excuse me."

"Oi don't you dare think you're getting away!"

"Gintoki? What are ya doin' out there?"

Gintoki gulped at the sound of her voice. His heart started beating like crazy and he stiffly walked back into their room as Tama watched with a smile. "Gintoki-sama and Tsukuyo-sama staying in the same room together starts now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm gonna go take a bath."

"I guess I should take one too."

"Wanna go together?"

"A woman shouldn't go around offering to do that you know. You should save it for someone special!"

"I'm askin' if ya wanna walk ta tha bathin' area together."

"Oh. I totally knew that. Haha."

She moved her face closer to his and inspected it. _Somethin's off 'bout 'im._ "Gintoki are ya okay?"

 _Her face is so close to mine._ "Y-Yeah! I'm fine. I think it's a little hot in here, don't you?" he replied in a high pitched voice. "L-Let's go." He quickly walked out of the room while she walked behind him. After walking for a bit they came to the bathing area.

"Alright. See ya soon." She walked into the women's bathing area. After seeing her off, he went to the men's bathing area.

By the time Gintoki came back, he saw Tsukuyo in a navy yukata, waiting by the table full of delicious food.

"Welcome back."

"I'm back. Were you waiting for me?"

"I felt that it'd be unfair ta eat before ya."

 _God she's so nice. Also she looks so damn good in that yukata. Her hair is still slightly wet. Why is she so beautiful?_

"Gintoki? Are ya gonna come?"

His thoughts stopped at her question. "Huh? Yeah I'm coming!" He quickly sat down across Tsukuyo. "That old hag has never set a table this big before. It must be because you're with me. Thanks for waiting for me."

"Ya must be hungry, let's dig in."

They said their thanks and dug in. There were so many dishes, they took their time savoring the food. After dinner they had a nice relaxing evening playing card games and even went out for a nice walk and did some sightseeing. The time to sleep finally fell upon them. Gintoki was in a dilemma.

 _W-What do I do?! There's only one futon. She should sleep on it._

"Gintoki, ya sleep on tha futon."

"No, no, no. You sleep on the futon. I can sleep on the floor."

"N' what if ya catch a cold? Ya sleep on it."

"And what if you get a cold?! You sleep on it!"

"I'll be fine! So ya!"

"You!"

"Ya!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go sleep on it then." Gintoki slipped into the futon. "Can you come over here for a second?"

She had a confused look on her face. "What do ya need me fer?"

"Just come."

Tsukuyo walked over and kneeled down. "What is it Gintoki?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the futon with him. "Let's just share it then."

"G-Gintoki!"

He rested his chin on top of her head. "Just share this futon with me stubborn woman."

"Oi. Am I yer chin rest? Get yer chin off my head."

"Will you stay and not leave?"

"Ya have my word fer it."

He took his chin off her head and turned his back on her. He pretended to let out a yawn. "Well good night, I'm going to fall asleep any second."

"G'night," she replied. She got out of the futon and blew out the candle.

Hours went by and Gintoki was too nervous to fall asleep. He carefully turned his head to check whether Tsukuyo was sleeping or not. Tsukuyo was facing his way and had fallen asleep. She had a peaceful expression on her face. He carefully moved his body towards her and kept staring at her with a smile on his face.

 _She must be tired. Always working so hard. This is dangerous though. I'm having such a hard time restraining myself. She drives me crazy._ He continued to stare at her and had the sudden urge to touch her face. _Her cheeks look so soft._ He carefully poked her cheek. _It's so soft and squishy! Why is she so adorable?!_ He poked her cheek once more.

"Mmn." She moved slightly moved her head in her sleep.

"Pfft!" Gintoki covered his mouth, not wanting to wake her up. _She's too cute and I'm having way too much fun. I guess I found a way to entertain myself until I pass out._

-x-

Morning came and Tsukuyo was the first one to wake up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had a bit of a bedhead and for some unknown reason her cheek felt so sore.

 _Why does my cheek feel so sore?_ She gently rubbed her cheek. She looked down to her left and saw a knocked out Gintoki. She slipped out of the futon and put the remainder of the blanket over him. She carefully changed into her usual kimono and walked out of the room. She immediately bumped into Tama who was holding a huge pile of blankets.

"Good morning Tsukuyo-sama. Did you sleep well?"

"I did thank ya. Do ya need help with that?"

"I could never do that to an honored guest."

"It's fine. Let me help ya." Tsukuyo took half of the pile into her arms.

"Thank you Tsukuyo-sama."

"What will we be doin' with tha blankets?"

"They need to be washed."

"All of it by yerself?!"

"We're currently understaffed. We have one more employee but she's currently on vacation."

"I'll help ya out."

"You've already done more than enough Tsukuyo-sama. You're an important guest, I can't allow you to do more."

"Don't worry 'bout it, just lead tha way."

-x-

Gintoki turned in his sleep and his arm went to the spot where Tsukuyo slept. His hand kept patting the spot and his eyes ripped open. He immediately sat up and looked around the room.

"Tsukuyo?"

The room was completely silent and there was no response. He quickly got up and ran out of the room. He sped walked down the hallway and saw Otose reading a book.

"Look who decided to finally wake up."

"Where is she?"

"Oh? You woke up and panicked because you didn't see her?" Otose asked with a smug grin. She noticed his serious expression and decided to just tell him. "She's helping out Tama. Since Catherine is on vacation, Tama's the only staff currently available and she's doing all the work."

"'Bout time ya woke up."

Gintoki turned around to her voice and saw her holding a big bucket filled with water.

"Instead of just standin' there why don't ya help out?"

"That's a great idea. Why don't you help out too?"

"Yer not doin' anythin' today anyways. Come on, let's go." Tsukuyo started walking ahead.

"I was going to do something. I wanted to take you out," Gintoki mumbled.

Otose snickered. "You woke up a bit too late for that, don't you think?"

"Shut up old hag."

"Heh. If you really want, you can take her to the ocean later tonight. I heard it's a really romantic spot and the sunset view is beautiful."

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

She scowled at him. "I'm only telling you because she's such a nice girl. That girl is seriously too kind."

"Where's this location?" Otose told him the location and he thanked her for it.

"Oi Gintoki get over here."

"I'm coming!" he yelled in response as he ran towards her.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger all right."

Gintoki spent the entire day helping Tsukuyo who was helping Tama. After the long day they were relaxing in their room. Gintoki wanted to ask her to the beach but was afraid it might be too romantic when he hasn't even heard her feelings yet.

"Gintoki is somethin' on yer mind? Ya look tense."

"Oh, uh. Tsukuyo."

"What is it?"

"Let's go to the beach together!" _I said it. I finally said it!_

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Sure let's go."

The two of them left for the beach. Gintoki led them to the location where Otose told him about and when they got there they were speechless. The sun was setting and the sky had a beautiful orange glow, it was breathtaking. They both sat down on the soft grass and watched the sunset. Tsukuyo had a faint smile on her face and Gintoki was smiling at her.

"Gintoki, it's really beautiful. Thank ya fer bringin' me here."

 _It's not as beautiful as you._ "The old hag actually told me about this location," he said as he faced the sun.

"Really? It's nice of her ta. I should thank her when we get back."

The two of them sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. A nice breeze was blowing through their hair. Gintoki thought now would be the perfect time to bring up personal feelings. He needed to know how she felt too.

"Hey Tsukuyo."

"Hm?"

Gintoki turned his face to her and she turned hers to his. "I'm falling in love with you."

Tsukuyo's eyes widened for a brief moment. "Gintoki, I think ya've mistaken."

"What?"

"I think yer confused with ya feelin's. Ya probably think yer in love with me."

"I'm mistaking my feelings? Tsukuyo what makes you say that? I know what I'm feeling and it's love. There's no other explanation for it. I am falling in love with you."

"Gintoki, it's impossible."

He felt his heart being shattered into a million pieces. "Impossible? What do you mean impossible?"

"Yer tha king of a country. There's no way we can be together."

"So what?" Gintoki started clenching his fists. "So what if I'm a king?! Is it because you work in a brothel?! Who gives a shit about that?! You're a virgin!"

"Gintoki calm down."

"No Tsukuyo. This is the one thing I will NOT calm down about. I want you. I want you to be with me."

Tsukuyo shook her head. "No. Maybe this is some fleetin' feelin's. Ya should give it a good thought. Let's go back fer now." Tsukuyo turned to walk back but he hugged her from behind.

"Don't go," he whispered into her ear.

"Gintoki, tha entire country will be against this. I don't want ya ta be hated by everyone."

"I don't care if the entire world hates me. I want to be by your side."

"Ya should find someone more suitable ta rule tha country with by yer side."

He wanted to argue back but another couple showed up and Tsukuyo took this opportunity to break free from his arms and walk ahead of him. He followed her with a dazed mind.

 _I don't know what the hell just happened but I'm not giving up. I will not give up on Tsukuyo._

 _I realized I have feelin's fer 'im also but I can't. I can't let 'im be hated by an entire nation 'cause of me. I'm just happy ta be by his side time ta time. I'm sorry Gintoki._

-x-

Gintoki and Tsukuyo finally made it back to their country after watching Kondo and Otae get married. She got off the ship with Gintoki following closely behind her. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks fer tha trip. I had a nice time."

"Did you really have a nice time? I couldn't show you around as much as I wanted to..."

"I did. Thank ya."

Gintoki wanted to bring up his feelings but he got interrupted by Katsura. _Dammit Zura! Bad timing!_

"Gintoki! Tsukuyo-dono!" He ran up to them and bowed his head at Tsukuyo. She did in return. "How was the trip Tsukuyo-dono? Did Gintoki behave himself?"

"I had a nice time n' he did."

"That's a relief."

"Well if ya'll 'cuse me, I'll be goin' back now."

"Oh! Do you need to be escorted back? Gintoki you should take her back!"

"Oh no it's fine! Gintoki's probably really tired."

"I'm not. I can take you back."

"I'm fine by myself. I'll be goin' now. See ya around Gintoki, Katsura-san."

The two of them watched Tsukuyo leave and then Katsura suspiciously eyed Gintoki.

"Oi Zura why are you looking at me like that?"

"What happened between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Gintoki asked plainly.

"The atmosphere between you two. It's different."

Gintoki scratched his cheek. "I may have told her my feelings."

Katsura's eyes widened in surprise and started hitting Gintoki's back. "You finally did it! What did she say?!"

"She shot me down. I asked her why. She told me that she doesn't want me to end up with someone like her. She's protecting me. She doesn't want me to be hated by the entire nation. I told her I don't care about the entire world as long as I have her by my side. In the end she told me she's just happy to be a part of my life."

"What will you be doing now?"

"What else? I will keep pursuing her. I can't imagine any other woman by my side. I'd rather die alone if I can't have her."

Katsura smirked. "Hmph I knew you'd say that. You're so deep in love with Tsukuyo-dono."

"I am. I really am."

-x-

"Sorry Gin-san. Tsukuyo's out this time. She just left actually."

"She's not available again?" Gin tried not sounding dejected. He's been dying to see Tsukuyo again but fate was cruel. She's been too busy or unavailable for him to see.

Hinowa noticed he was looking a bit down. "I do know where she is though if you want to know."

"It's fine. I don't want to be a bother to her."

"Are you sure? She's just meeting someone right now."

Gintoki was surprised. "Tsukuyo's meeting someone?"

Hinowa giggled. "You're surprised too, right? All she ever does is work I'm surprised she decided to meet with someone. He did keep pestering her daily though."

Gintoki's eyes widened from shock. "It's a man?"

"Oh! Where is my mind?" Hinowa smiled, "It's a man. We have a new guy doing the girls' hair and he saw Tsukuyo. It seems that he's fallen for her at first sight. Tsukuyo is a beautiful girl, it's understandable he did. They're by the river area right now. It's a romantic place. Men usually take the women they like to ask them out. Of course Tsukuyo doesn't know the romantic meaning behind the place." Before Hinowa could continue talking, Gintoki bolted out of the place. Hinowa softly chuckled to herself. "Good luck Gin-san."

Gintoki ran to the river area and saw Tsukuyo with a man. The man was tall, nicely built, had a handsome face, deep blue hair, and bright hazel eyes. Gintoki hid behind a tree and tried eavesdropping to their conversation.

"I-It sure is a beautiful day today Tsukuyo-san!" the man said. Gintoki could tell how nervous he was.

"It is Kaito-san. Ah I wanna thank ya fer helpin' Mika-san out tha other day."

"It's no problem at all! I'm sorry for asking you to meet with me everyday! I know how hard working you are and how you don't like to leave work."

"Ah no it's fine. Thank ya fer bein' understandin'. May I ask why ya kept askin' me out fer?"

"Do you not know the meaning of this place?"

Tsukuyo looked at him with a confused expression. "There's a meanin' ta this place?"

Kaito nodded and a smile formed on his face. "Yes. A man brings a woman he likes very much to this place to ask her out. I like you Tsukuyo-san!"

Gintoki's hand unconsciously curled into tight fist. He was fighting so hard not to pop out and yell at the man.

Tsukuyo bowed her head a bit. "I'm sorry Kaito-san. I'm afraid I must reject ya."

Kaito rubbed the back of his head. "I expected that haha…. Not going to lie it hurts still."

"I'm really sorry."

"No, no it's okay Tsukuyo-san please put your head up!"

Tsukuyo looked at Kaito and had an apologetic expression on her face. Gintoki was relieved that she had rejected Kaito but was upset how genuinely sorry she looked. He didn't want another man looking at her with that expression. Scratch that he didn't want any man to look at her beautiful face.

"If it's okay with you can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Is it because of this man called Gin-san?"

"Wha-! Why are ya bringin' that idiot up?!"

"I just heard from the ladies that this man named Gin-san comes pretty often and just sticks around you."

"It's nothin' like what ya think!"

"I see. Well thank you for your time! Would you like me to walk you back?"

"It's fine. I'm sorry once again."

"It's no problem really. I'm glad I got to ask you. Well see you around Tsukuyo-san!" He gave her a big smile and quickly turned away. As he was walking away Gintoki saw tears falling down his face. The man really liked Tsukuyo and was heartbroken. Gintoki turned back to Tsukuyo and saw her smoking her kiseru as she was looking at the water flow. He wanted to approach her but decided to silently watch her from afar.

-x-

"Well if it isn't Lord Katsura!"

Katsura turned around and saw it was Abe who called out to him. He gave him a curt bow, "Hello Lord Abe. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking around for his Highness. Have you seen him around?"

"He's very busy doing something right now."

Abe lifted one of his eyebrow in a curious manner. "Is that so? Do you know where I can find him?"

Katsura shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not know. If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

"Ah by all means don't let me hold you."

Katsura bowed his head once more and left.

"He's probably with that scarred wench. It's time to make my move. Hanzo!"

A man dressed in all black showed up next to Abe's side in an instant. "You called for me milord?"

"It's time."

"Understood." Hanzo immediately disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"She'll pay for getting in the way."

* * *

 ***A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update guys. Looks like next week is the final week of Gintama. I've just been really busy with life and things got hectic. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I'll try to post more often. Thank you for the reviews and follows! It means a lot to me :') See you guys around~**


End file.
